


against all odds, we're still here

by lanceluvbot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Husbands, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanceluvbot/pseuds/lanceluvbot
Summary: He made friends. He found a family that had his back and would never turn theirs to him. A family he loved more than his life (as heartwarming as that statement should’ve been to them, it was met with concern, to Keith’s bafflement). One beautiful goofball reentered his solar system and Keith found himself orbiting the sun that was Lance McClain. Lance McClain-Kogane for four years now.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	against all odds, we're still here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnspokenWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/gifts).

It was almost six. They had to get ready in a few minutes.

Keith woke up half an hour ago and instead of getting up to prepare early or going back to sleep, he had spent that time listening to his husband's quiet snores and relishing in the feeling of just having him in his arms - a luxury he didn't get to enjoy these days as both were preoccupied with work.

Work for Keith was organizing relief efforts in remote planets in far more remote galaxies he never would've guessed held life. Work for him was meeting with Krolia and Kolivan to discuss progress with the Galactic Republic of Daibazaal. How rebuilding the planet was going, how negotiating with former commanders of the Galran empire went, how the citizens were adjusting to a life of peace.

He was happy with where he was in his life right now. He really was. What were the odds? When he was orphaned, he thought he wouldn't find people who'd love him and stay. When he got booted from the Garrison, he thought he wouldn't make something of himself. Then everything changed, and it was _ nothing _like anything Keith expected his life would go. 

They found Voltron. They _ formed _Voltron. He was at the frontlines of a war he wasn’t even born in but, for a while, it was the only life he ever knew. The paladins survived but their lions did not - the price paid for a reality that would never need defending anymore. 

But those weren’t the biggest changes in his life.

He made _ friends _. He found a family that had his back and would never turn theirs to him. A family he loved more than his life (as heartwarming as that statement should’ve been to them, it was met with concern, to Keith’s bafflement). One beautiful goofball reentered his solar system and Keith found himself orbiting the sun that was Lance McClain. Lance McClain-Kogane for four years now.

What were the odds? That he’d fall deep for those ocean eyes that turned stormy in battle, that would hold so much salt water in moments of grief and helplessness, that would sparkle like sunlight on waves. What were the odds that the harsh frowns or the hard set of Lance’s mouth in Keith’s direction would turn to flirty smirks and soft smiles? Keith’s heart didn’t stand a chance and he was pulled in like a tide. 

He looked down at his husband’s peaceful face now. He wanted to see those blue eyes open. Wanted to see the sleepy smile he knew he’d get when Lance woke. He also knew that Lance would crane his neck and press a light kiss to Keith’s, would whisper a quiet “good morning” to that spot. Lance’s arm was draped across his middle, where he clung to last night. 

As tempted as Keith was to wake him up right now - they _ did _have to get ready soon - he wanted Lance to get more sleep. God knew he needed it.

Don’t get him wrong, Lance absolutely _ loved _ teaching kids. Whether Keith was at home with him or lightyears away on some mission and they could only call, he’d let Lance ramble for hours about how his day went. He could see in his eyes the exhaustion after a long day’s work, could hear the slight, slight, _ slight _exasperation in his voice when one kid supposedly responded to his reprimand with annoyance. But nothing ever took away from the pride Lance took in being a teacher.

Keith loved the joy in Lance’s eyes when he recounted how flight simulation tests went well. Loved hearing the excitement in his tone when one particular student showed potential of being the _ next Keith Kogane _ or the _ Keith Kogane of his generation, _ as Lance put it _ . _Keith only laughed and said, “Pray that he doesn’t punch his teacher in the eye and get kicked out.” Lance squawked at that. 

_ What were the odds? _ Lance had been trying to be rivals with the actual Keith Kogane of _ their _ generation, and now he was training future space explorers himself. What Keith didn’t question was that Lance would become a person he needed when he was younger. Someone who would guide him through his mistakes, someone who’d understand his weaknesses and teach him how to work around that - a _ good _ teacher.

Keith was so proud of Lance, for how far he’d come. 

He was proud of himself too, for how far _ he _had come. 

Keith was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of their alarm clock. Lance was stirring in his arms, groaning a little before finally rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at up Keith and _ there’s that sleepy smile. _

Keith smiled back and whispered, “Good morning, coffee bean.”

Lance kissed his neck and sighed out, “Good morning, bedhead.”

Keith knew they had a long day ahead of them, and that they wouldn’t get to spend it together but he couldn’t help but wish that they could. What were the odds? That they would travel through many galaxies and different realities only to find a home in each other’s arms? But as much as Keith longed for more time, he knew that the odds would be in his favor.


End file.
